1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for selectively heating and cooling a body. More particularly, this invention pertains to the tubing that carries a temperature-controlled fluid over the surface of a garment worn on the body of a person and the tubing has an internal construction configured to resist restriction of the fluid flow when an external load, or force, is applied to the tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, individuals must perform tasks in extreme temperature environments. When the ambient temperature is very cold, an individual can wear insulative layers of clothing, although at the expense of mobility, flexibility, and overall size. When the ambient temperature is very hot, the individual can remove only so much clothing in order to obtain relief. In order to perform tasks in these extreme temperature environments, the individual can wear a garment that includes a heat transfer mechanism to allow the individual to endure the extreme temperature environment. These garments typically have tubing routed over the surface of the garment, and the tubing carries a temperature-controlled fluid.
One such garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,730, titled “Integrated cooling and breathing system,” issued to Bell, et al., on May 24, 1977. The '730 patent discloses an integrated cooling and breathing system for crewmembers aboard an aircraft. The '730 patent further discloses a crewmember 39 wearing a liquid-loop cooling garment 55 that includes “a capillary-like system of flexible tubing 53 integral with a nylon fabric underwear-like suite.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,338, titled “Article comprising a garment or other textile structure for use in controlling body temperature,” issued to Butzer on Aug. 29, 2000, discloses a garment with pockets and tube casings for use in cooling body temperature. The '388 patent discloses a system of heat transfer patches within the garment which are fluidly connected by tubing routed through tube casings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,699, titled “Method and apparatus for making body heating and cooling garments,” issued to Szczesuil, et al., on May 20, 2003, discloses a method of fabricating garments with fluid carrying tubing. The '699 patent discloses a garment that includes heating or cooling tubing dispersed throughout the garment. The tubing of the '699 patent is supplied with heating or cooling fluids via an umbilical connection line which is connected to a heating/cooling unit.
Oftentimes, when an individual is performing a task in an extreme temperature environment, the individual must also wear other equipment, such as an air-supply pack or a backpack, or the individual must be strapped into a seat with a harness. Such equipment and/or harness is often secured tightly to the individual with straps. These straps press against the heat transfer tubing, causing the tubing to collapse and thereby restricting flow of the temperature-controlled fluid and limiting the temperature control available to the user. Accordingly, there is a need to have a garment that remains functional when an individual is performing tasks requiring a piece of equipment and/or a harness that is supported by the body of the person.
One approach to resolve this restriction of flow is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/562,788, titled “Upper Body Heating an Cooling Apparatus and Method of Making Same,” filed Nov. 22, 2006, incorporated by reference, which discloses a garment with a load bearing area and a heat transfer area. The load bearing area is identified at the shoulders of the upper body. The heat transfer tubing is located away from the load bearing area to avoid a fluid flow restriction in that area.